


Graduación

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinny All The Way's Drinny-Con 2019, F/M, Facebook: Drinny All The Way, Romance, Vignette
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: Ginny esperaba que a pesar de las decisiones que los habían distanciado, estuvieran con ella en ese día tan importante, como lo era su graduación.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 1





	Graduación

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes.
> 
> [Esta viñeta está participando en el Drinny-Con 2019, organizado este año por la página de Facebook "Drinny All The Way"].

El lugar era un hervidero de murmullos. La mujer pelirroja se paraba de puntitas para alcanzar a ver sobre la multitud a las personas que estaba esperando, le habían prometido que irían. Si bien no estaban pasando por las mejores etapas y su relación cercana se estaba haciendo bastante lejana, era un día importante para ella, y esperaba que su familia estuviese ahí para apoyarla.

Hacía cuatro años que había terminado Hogwarts, decidió estudiar leyes en lugar de ir directamente al quidditch profesional, como sus padres querían, porque le veían más futuro ahí que en cualquier otro ámbito, fue el primer choque que tuvieron, después, dentro de la carrera, había coincidido con quien era su actual pareja.

Sí, pareja, porque entre ellos había más que un simple salir a cenar, besarse y presumir al mundo que salían, ya habían cruzado esa parte, y aunque su padre había insistido que había estado borracha cuando decidió salir con él o llevar eso a un nivel más íntimo, les dijo que había sido una decisión bien pensada.

Esa había sido su segunda pelea fuerte, pero no fue hasta que sus hermanos dijeron en una comida familiar, delante de él que no lo querían ver ahí, que ella decidió no volver a poner un pie en la casa de sus padres.

Su familia y la de él siempre habían tenido roces por sus creencias, pero él le había demostrado muchas veces que había cambiado y madurado, incluso, le había mostrado un pergamino donde detallaba cada uno de los planes que quería con ella.

Vivir juntos era algo que ya habían tachado, ya lo hacían, lo demás en la lista venía después de que ella se graduara, era trabajar para el despacho que él y uno de sus amigos habían abierto, tenían un año en el ámbito y ya se estaban considerando uno de los mejores nuevos despachos, lo siguiente, esperarían cinco años, y se casarían.

¿Por qué la espera?

Él quería que ella se desarrollara en el ámbito laboral, que disfrutara todo por lo cual había luchado durante tantos años, que se estresara con el trabajo, que se enamorara del papel que jugaba en la vida de sus clientes, que viajara, disfrutara, antes de atarse y marchitarse en una relación. Después vendrían los hijos.

Saltó asustada cuando alguien la sujetó de la espalda baja, se giró enfadada y soltó un puñetazo sin preguntar ni esperar nada, su novio hizo una mueca de dolor que suprimió de inmediato, lo había tomado por sorpresa.

—Lo lamento –se disculpó.

—Tranquila, ven, por aquí, ya llegaron tus padres y tus hermanos.

—Fantástico, pensé que no vendrían –aferró la mano de su novio y lo besó antes de seguirlo por entre la multitud.

El hombre pelirrojo sonrió, aunque lo genuino en el gesto se evaporó en cuanto vio al hombre que acompañaba a su única hija.

—Papá, mamá, gracias por venir, por un momento pensé que no lo harían.

—Sin importar nada, cariño, te amamos –sonrió Molly, viendo al varón.

—Buenas tardes, señores Weasley –saludó el novio de Ginny.

—Draco –soltó incómodo el señor Weasley –que gusto que estés aquí.

—Ah, sí, su rostro lo dice todo –sonrió de lado Draco.

La pelirroja observó a sus hermanos, Bill había decidido intervenir, pasando entre sus padres para felicitarla y adularla por terminar una carrera, los demás se unieron, Ginny observó el cabello rubio de su novio, desentonaba un poco en su familia, al igual que ella sobresalía demasiado en la de él.

—Supongo que tendremos que acostumbrarnos a llamarte cuñado.

—En realidad aún estamos planeando lo que ocurrirá después de la graduación de Ginny.

—Sí, debo suponerlo –soltó Arthur –pero no vine hasta aquí para opacar el gran día de mi hija, así que me comportaré, espero una buena tregua –estiró la mano y Draco no dudó en estrecharla, no por él, sino por ella.

La ceremonia de graduación comenzó unos minutos después, así que la chica tuvo que ir a su lugar, dejando a su familia en el lugar de invitados y su novio avanzó hasta delante, era uno de los invitados de honor, por el auge que su despacho estaba teniendo, le sonrió orgulloso.

Sonrió cuando dijeron su nombre para que pasara al frente por su mención honorífica, entregada de la mano de su novio, que le sonrió y educadamente se limitó a besarla en la mejilla, ocultando su rostro del publicó.

—Te ves hermosa, espero que puedas usar ese atuendo cuando estemos en casa, sería sexy –se alejó con una sonrisa, ella rió –felicidades por graduarte hoy.

—Gracias –sujetó su mano.

—Será un placer que te unas a nuestro despacho.

—Será un gran placer para mí, trabajar con usted.

Se alejaron, ella para decir unas palabras y él para tomar su lugar.

Después del evento, Draco los invitó a comer a todos, que para fortuna de Ginny, la tregua que habían hecho con él se alargó hasta la madrugada, que su familia regreso a La Madriguera, y ellos se dirigieron a su apartamento.

—Hoy fue un día bastante ajetreado –murmuró la pelirroja quitándose los zapatos altos.

—Todo sea por el glamur ¿no? –se burló él, quitándose el saco.

—Iré a ponerme el pijama –negó.

—Creí que podríamos tener un festejo íntimo, un regalo extra.

—Suena bien, pero estoy cansada.

La pelirroja entró al baño, dejando a su novio con el ceño un poco fruncido, pero no insistió, se limitó a desvestirse, la chica no tardó más de cinco minutos para volver.

—Supongo que dormiremos, nada de charla previa al primer día de trabajo.

—Tengo ciertas ideas al respecto ¿qué opinas? –comentó.

Como la chica dejó la frase a la mitad, él se giró, sus ojos brillaron con satisfacción, incluso llevaba puesto el birrete, le observó de arriba abajo y viceversa, asintiendo como aceptación.

—Sexy.

—No me agrada, pica –se rascó el brazo –pensé en que sería mejor así.

La túnica resbaló por el cuerpo de la joven, dejándola desnuda, lo estaría completamente, pero aun llevaba el birrete.


End file.
